Son of The Hero (Book 1)
by Tigersaga
Summary: 10 years after the War, The Seven (along with some other faithful demigods that include Will and Clarrisse) have bcome gods been sent back in time to learn 'how to be a god basics', and then lived their life up until this point. This is a story of Percy's fourth demigod child, Orion, and his first quest to save Olympus- not that the gods think it needs saving, like usual.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am actually almost finished this story, so expect regular updates...and I am sorry for the sloppiness of the first...five paragraphs. There is no excuse except that I tried to edit the best I could but it still came out...weird. :/**

Chapter 1

I huffed and glared at my hands, as my Aunt jabbered on about a 'scandalous' woman she had caught wearing a short skirt. I glanced at the clock, "Hey Auntt Gillian, can I go now? Aaron is waiting for me." She sent an impatient glare at me, then sighed, "Bloody thirteen year olds! Fine, don't stay their for too long Orion." She told me. I gave her a small grin and hurried out the door.

I lived with my Aunt Gillian and always-working Uncle Nathan. My mother had died in childbirth, while my father had drowned on one of the Navy ships. My shoulders sagged as I trudged down the lane too my best friend's house, the thoughts seemed to be weighing me down. A vicious growl, erupted in the bushed next to me. I froze, and turned towards the sound slowly, it was a dog the size of a truck, with large red eyes. It snarled at me again, and made to leap at me, but I dodged it instinctively, but slid onto the ground as it began to rain.

I cussed, and the rain hammered harder, as the Hell sent dog drooled as it bared it's teeth at me. Again it made to lunge at me, but as it's muscles bunched it turned into golden dust, "Wha?" My jaw swung open, seeing Aaron with a glowing golden sword stood behind . He smiled half-heartedly at me, "That was a Hellhound." he groaned, and covered his face, the sword shrinking into an action figure. I eyed him suspiciously, "Good prank." I scowled.

His face seemed surprised, "You are kidding! You didn't see that giant-" "Yes I saw it. It was a prank, wasn't it?" I asked, uncertainty rich in my voice, it looked very realistic, but I was still waiting for someone to pop out of the bushes and yell, 'We got you.' But nobody did, and Aaron replied, "We need to go to Camp Half-Blood, it's closest." He told me, pulling me away.

We arrived, and I had been given a brief on his- well now my- world. It had been ten years since the war of the Earth Born, and the Seven (including a boy named Nico and some other faithful demigods such as Will who became god of Archery and Healing) had been given immortality, and sent back in time to learn their duties. Aaron was a son of Jason. Jason was the god of lightning, flight and friendship with his on and off girlfriend Piper being the goddess of accidental love, hope and wishes. Annabeth was goddess of Architecture, battle strategy and intelligence. Nico was god of shadows, determination and orphans, with Leo (who was dating Calyspo) being the god of fire, playfulness and inventions. Frank was god of soldiers, hard decisions and change with his wife being Hazel, the goddess of gentleness, gold and speed. Last but not least was Perseus, or Percy, who was god of heroes, Tides, loyalty, animals and other things I couldn't care to remember.

"Orion?" Aaron asked, and I snapped out of my day dream, "Yeah?" Aaron pointed to the tree with a golden fleece on it, "We're passing through the border now." I nodded, about to ask why, when a person on pegasus swooped down to greet us. "Hi, I'm Butch, son of Iris." The twenty something year old greeted us. I felt a rush of adrenaline run through me and I smiled, "Hi, I'm Orion." I held out my hand for him to shake as he clambered off the horse. "_Horse?_" The pegasus snorted. My eyes widened in shock, "Did you guys hear that?"

The two looked at me weirdly, "Hear what?" "_Yo boss, better not tell them you can hear me. Other boss needs to keep_ _you safe, just play it cool_. _Oh, and I am MidnightStreak, the son of BlackJack, so I am awesome, and not a horse!_" The black pegasus told me. I gulped, "Er, nothing." The two looked confused, then Butch shrugged, "I'm surprised you haven't been claimed yet, Percy's always been avid about it, ordering the other gods about." He chuckled. "It is your dad right?" Aaron asked. I nodded, "My mother was definitely a mortal, she died in child birth while my dad-" "_Careful there boss, no clues about your dad, please._" "-he went missing a couple of weeks before."

Aaron nodded, "Okay, well, it's about dinner time, you can sit with me on Jupiter's- I mean Zeus' table, no one really minds anyway." Butch waved slightly, "I'll be going." "_See ya later boss! Whistle when you need me!_" I grinned at the pegasus as it soared away with the demigod on it's back. "You seemed infatuated with that horse, I mean, you practically stared at it the whole time." Aaron commented. I shrugged it off, "He was beautiful, and remember I've never seen a pegasus before." I reminded him, still confused with what MidnightStreak had told me, _Why couldn't I tell anyone what I knew about my father_?

"And you zone out again." Aaron rolled his eyes at me. Scowling, I muttered, "So sorry, this is just a little to take in!" The son of Jason nodded, "Sorry, I forgot you were a newbie to all this." He told me, gesturing to the whole camp as we neared the tables. Nobody sat at the Zeus table, I noticed with interest, nobody but Aaron. As I sat down their were whispers spreading around the tables, and people sending me glares, and others friendly smiles.

The tall man (who looked as if he were in his late twenties) from the Poseidon table got up, and walked over to where the Centaur was standing. "Good evening campers!" Everyone erupted into cheers and the man grinned, his sea green eyes glinting in joy, "So, how is everyone?" There were yells of 'Good' and 'Awesome'. The man swept his gaze along the campers, and finally giving me a supportive smile, then quickly darting his eyes away, "So for all those new campers, hi, I'm Percy, god of heroes blah blah blah. Okay so pretty much I come every Friday night to say hello and to make sure everyone is claimed and to acknowledge them."

I looked around wide eyed, this was _the Perseus_? He grinned, "Kia, daughter of Nyx, goddess of the Night, I'm not sure how she got laid but- oh well." The campers laughed at the joke, and a pretty Asian girl walked up and stood next to the god. "Okay, Jeremiah, son of Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmithery!" A buff dude stood up and plodded next to the Asian girl. "Janelle, daughter of Persephone, goddess of flowers- I mean springtime." A dainty girl stood up from the Demeter table and hoped up beside him, flowers bursting to life in her wake.

"And last but not least, our newest camp member, Orion, who is currently unclaimed for reasons his father would not like to share." I felt my face heat up, as everyone stared at me. "Why is he sitting at Zeus' table then?" A rude Aphrodite boy demanded. I groaned and buried my face in my hands, with him answering, "Because Aaron is his friend, oh and Orion, you can sleep in my cabin tonight." Perseus told me, his eyes filled with guilt. He sighed, "Also, as demigods you should know that a precious artefact of Ares-" He scowled at the name Ares, ausing me to surprise a smile, "-that he needs soon or the world will erupt into unconditional war and carnage, even the God of War Ares doesn't want that. Rachel will deliver the prophecy tomorrow for the quest to find it." There were cheers, but also low murmurs of fear.

Who I hoped was Chiron stamped his hooves for silence, "As you know next Friday is Capture the Flag, so all new campers ask the older kids for lessons and weapons." Everyone cheered, then stood up, ready to leave. Everybody raced out and I sighed, "I guess no dinner for me then-" "Nah ah, you will eat your greens." Perseus grinned at me, from beside me. Both Aaron and I jumped when we realised he was there. He gestured to the now full plate and sighed, whispering softly, "I am sorry."

I looked down at the plate in shock, it was full of roast meat, baked vegetables and gravy. I looked back up to thank the generous god, but found him gone. "You have to offer some to the gods by burning it, as a sacrifice." Aaron told me. I stood up in the nearly empty pavilion and swiftly hurried towards the fire. A young girl sat tending the fire and I grinned at her in greeting, "Hello, I'm Orion." I introduced myself.

She smiled at me softly, then gestured to the fireplace, "I am Hestia." I furrowed my brow, where had I heard that name before? I looked towards the flames, and scrapped some food into the fire, _For whoever you are dad, please claim me, or send a sign._ I expected it to smell disgusting, but it didn't, it smelt even more awesome than it did on my plate. I gave the beautiful young girl a lopsided smile and walked back to Aaron's table, a warm feeling of security and comfort curling in my stomach.

He watched me eat with amusement, and when I was done the plate disappeared. "Cool." I muttered and followed him to Perseus' Cabin. "You'll be staying here tonight." He gestured to a tall building, that looked much like Poseidons' except for the carvings of heroes fighting. "Wow." I whispered. Aaron nodded, "Yeah wow. You can pretty much sit anywhere you want until you're dad claims you." I sighed, "_If_ he does."

Aaron gave me a half-hearted smile, "You'll be claimed...umm, Orion, I have to go back to Camp Jupiter tonight so...see you around?" He scampered away before I could say anything. I sighed, my resolve to be strong crumbling, and my shoulders slumped forwards as I entered the cabin. It was beautiful, I would give the god points for that, but it just helped the feeling of loneliness overwhelm me. I sprawled myself onto the closest bed, kicking my shoes and socks off. I stared at the ceiling, and watched at the mighty hero slew an Earthborn with help of a Cyclops, a statue god and a Hellhound. I grinned at the unlikely scene, and even though I wasn't tired, I slipped into sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my peoples**

**Thank you SirRoscoe and axm025 for following in the short amount of hours I was away at my step-mother's parent's Christmas dinner! Ho Ho Ho have a merry christmas- I don't know what that was about. Anyways...I'll stop my blabbering.**

Chapter 2

_I was at the beach, and it seemed to be dawn. The waves lapped at the sand and the wind caressed my cheeks. The sunrise a beautiful glow onto the Ocean, and soon I realised where I was, Montauk, the place where my mother had met my father, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" A strangely familiar voice asked. I glanced to my side to see a cloaked figure standing beside me, the wind whipping around him._

_I nodded, "Yes it is." The stranger seemed melancholy, "Son, I am sorry. I would claim you, but I know that when I do I will cause chaos over the two camps." I gasped as I realised it was my father. "You are part of a great prophecy, Orion, for you are my child but I do not you to suffer the same fate as I did." He looked so sorrowful and grave I almost asked him if he were Nico, god of Shadows._

_My father let out a low chuckle, I must have said it aloud, "You seem to have obtained my sense of humour, and your mother's politeness." The man looked out at the sea again, and sighed, "I am so sorry Orion. I..." He looked at me, with large, guilty looking sea green eyes, and suddenly his arms were around me. He hugged me tightly, whispering, "Σ 'αγαπώ ο γιος, ξέρω ότι παρακαλώ, συγχωρέστε μου." I love you son, know that, please, please forgive me, he had told me in Greek. I opened my mouth to reply-_

I woke up with a gasp, feeling as if someone had thrown cold water all over me. I looked out the window, too see a soft fog roll over the beach, like the beach in my dream. I hurried out of the door, forgetting I was still in what I had worn yesterday, my school uniform. I strode out the wooden door towards the mist, knowing that it was an odd occurrence, especially when it wasn't cold, "What the?" I asked in wonder treading on the soft sand.

"Yeah it is pretty weird." Came a strong, yet sad voice. I slowly turned around, to see a boy my age leaning against a tree, a slight scowl on his face. I nodded, and we stood in an awkward silence until the Gothic boy spoke up, "I'm Xavier." He made no mention of his parent, and for that I was grateful, it saved me some embarrassment, "The name's Orion." I approached him and unfurled my hand for him to shake, and he shook it hesitantly as if where certain I would run away.

I just smiled and retracted my hand, "So you know what time it is?" Xavier shrugged, "About five in the morning, by the way, my father is Nico." He told me, seemingly expecting me to run for the hills. I shrugged, "Cool, I didn't see you at the camp fire last night, want to tell me about that?" Nico shrugged, appearing relieved I wasn't scared, "Me and Zoe were on patrol, let me guess, your a son of...Poseidon, or is it Triton?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, Perseus couldn't tell me." Xavier's cool and calm demeanour was thrown off for a second and he looked extremely surprised, "Really? You know, Percy is my Godsfather right? It doesn't seem like him." I shrugged, trying to hide my anxiety. "Xavier! I have been looking for you everywhere!" A beautiful girl with golden ringlets and stormy grey eyes marched towards Xavier. I chuckled, "Looks like someone's in trouble." I grinned at his alarmed expression. "Who are you?" The girl demanded, her eyes blazing.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Orion Sebastian Mark Davidson." I bowed to her mockingly. She glared at me and rolled her eyes, "I'm Zoe Helena Eden." "And I'm Xavier Troy Allen, are we good now?" I nodded, a smirk on my face, "Yeah yeah, sure thing." Zoe watched me cautiously, "Your the unclaimed kid aren't you?" My expression must have shown I was extremely baffled about how she knew, because she quickly replied, "Rumours spread fast." The son of Nico grunted, "Well obviously not fast enough, _I_ didn't know."

Zoe sighed, "I'm guessing your related to one of the Fish Breath gods, like Poseidon, Triton or some other sea god?" I shrugged, "Maybe, daughter of...Athena?" I guessed. Her face was of pure shock, then she masked it, much like Xavier had, "Daughter of Annabeth actually." I sighed, "Close enough." I whistled loudly, hoping the pegasus would come. The two gave me strange looks, and I grinned, "Just wait and see."

Soon a black pegasus came into view, it was MidnightStreak, "_Yo boss, how you doing?_" I replied quickly, '_Good, I was wondering if you could take me for a flight over the Ocean for a little while, just to clear my head?_' The winged horse whinnied as he landed, "_Of course Boss, we can get to know each other and eat donuts!_" "Is that MidnightStreak, BlackJack's son?" Zoe asked. I nodded, "Yeah." I slung my arms around his back and quickly pulled myself onto him, "I'll be back!"

The beautiful pegasus swooped back into the sky and I laughed in glee, as we quickly zoomed into the sky, "WWWWWHHHHOOOOO!" I cried, my laughs echoing around me as the two figures on the beach became tiny spots. "You sound like your having fun." I froze for a second and turned MidnightStreak around. Three men on flying horses sat, looking slightly bored. One man looked exactly like Aaron (older of course), except he had cool electric blue eyes, not green ones, his horse seemed to be made out of lightning and stormclouds, and I blushed, realising they had probably seen me do the loopy loops.

The Aaron look-a-like noticed my gaze on his...horse, "This is Hurricane, I'm Jason." My eyes widened, and bowed my head, "I'm Orion." I muttered, then looked back up. There was another man, he looked almost exactly like Xavier, "Are you Lord Nico? Xavier's father?" The solemn man nodded, "Yes. And the black horse you are looking at is called a NightMare." I grinned, "A Night-Mare hey?" The god of shadows smirked, "Yes, I designed them myself." Perseus cleared his throat, "Well kiddo, I see you're riding MidnightStreak, who gave you permission?" He asked, a mischievous light in his eyes.

I gulped, and glanced at the identical twin- rather father- of MidnightStreak, then back at the god. I licked my lips, "I'm sorry I shall return him-" "I was kidding! Kidding, just a joke. Nah, you can have him, I'm sick of him calling me boss." I sighed in relief, and ignored MidnightStreak's protests of being owned by me and replied, "He calls you 'Boss' as well?" I sighed. Perseus nodded, "Yup." He replied, poping the 'P', a granny smith apple appearing in his hand as he began to munch on it.

"Percy, is he your son?" Jason demanded. Percy choked on his apple, and began to cough, and my eyes went wide. "What makes you think that?" He asked, after his coughing episode. Nico raised his eyebrow, obviously I wasn't the only to notice he didn't say, 'no'. Jason shrugged, "Your mannerisms, your appearance ect, do I need to go on?" Percy scowled, "If I had a kid, I would claim him instantly." He told us. Nico laughed, "Yeah sure thing Perce." I felt as if I were unwelcome all of a sudden and said quietly, "I will be going now my lords." I whisked away on MidnightStreak, and noticed how Perseus watched me go with alarm.

I zoomed back towards the beach, my thoughts racing, was he my father? Why didn't he tell me then? Why tell me stuff in a dream not in reality- "_Because dreams are more pleasant_." MidnightStreak informed me physiologically. I looked at him in shock, and he had to ruin it saying, "I love my dreams of donuts." We neared the beach and I noticed with relief that the two demigods weren't there any more. The young pegasus landed with a thud, and snorted. I petted his head, and slid off his back, "Thanks MidnightStreak."

The pegasus reared up slightly, "_You're welcome, and call me Midnight._" I grinned at him and petted his soft head, as he told me, "_Gotta go boss, but I'll see ya later_!" I waved as he swooped into the air and stomped towards Perseus' cabin. "Orion." Think of the God and he may appear. I turned around to meet the heroic god's eyes, "Yes?" The god looked ashamed, "I am your father...I just...I just...If you need me to- I– I can claim but, I- I just don't want you to get hurt." He told me guilt-riddenly.

My eyes went wide as I processed this information, and I stared at the god in shock. I recovered quickly, and pushed an emotionless mask on, "Don't claim me, I don't care. Just don't expect me to grovel at your feet." I turned back around marched towards the breakfast table, anger and shock churning in my stomach. "Hey!" A sprightly, scrawny boy my age got my attention, "Yes?" I asked impatiently as I neared the food. The boy was sitting alone at his table, and I soon recognised it as Leo's.

He grinned, and gestured to the seat beside him, "Come, sit. I'm Leon son of Leo." I carefully sat down, ready for any pranks he would pull, but there seemed to be none- until water was thrown over me. It side down the side of me, but didn't seem to touch me, much to the adult brothers dismay. The son of Leo looked surprised, then rolled his eyes, "Really Connor, really Travis?" I closed my eyes and counted to ten, "You have three seconds to run." I told them.

They grinned, then realised I wasn't wet, and they looked panicked. I stood up, and willed the water to move, then thrust it at them. Gushes of water leapt onto them and they squealed, while Leon smirked, "Getting a taste of your own medicine, or should I say _water_?" He joked, then turned back to his bacon and eggs. The two men pouted, and raced away. I smirked, at stuffed my face with pancakes and bacon.

**BTW I AM AUSTRALIAN SO I SPELL WORDS LIKE RECOGNISE LIKE THAT INSTEAD OF RECOGNIZE. Stupid spell check. Yes, I may have had some Truffle and...a bowl of lollies at the party an am on a sugar high- but that's not the point but I hope you have had a great day. Now for the advertisement.**

_**Do you like reading fanfiction? Do you like Percy Jackson Fanfiction? Do you like- I don't care what you like...Just READ! REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Nah jokes :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! I've finally finished writing this story, and onto the second story, but I need to upload this all first. Damn.**

A woman with red hair, who looked about thirty walked into the pavilion, her eyes glowing green, "Zoe Helena Eden, Orion Sebastian Mark Davidson , and Xavier Troy Allen, come forth and ask your question." She demanded, her mouth opening as gusts of green smoke blew out of her mouth. Everyone stood up and left, leaving the three of us. I stood up, my legs almost shaking, was this the Oracle? Zoe confirmed this when she asked, nearing the woman, "Lady Rachel of the Oracle, what is my destiny?"

The son of Nico scowled as I stood beside him, so did Zoe. I kept my face expressionless, but the Oracle did not speak. I looked at her confused, and Xavier asked, "Lady Rachel of the Oracle, what is my destiny?" The Oracle remained silent so I asked quietly, "Lady Rachel, of the Oracle, what is our destiny?" The Oracle nodded obviously happy with my choice of words,

"Shadows, Intelligence, and the Tide,

Gallop across the Sky

A hidden treasure, just for one,

In a place of the Sun,

He must except his faithful sire,

Lest the consequences surely be dire."

The Oracle then closed her mouth, and her head lolled back, then she looked straight forward, her eyes normal again, "You will set on this quest in a day, good luck." "Hey Rachel what are-" Rachel looked up interrupting my father, "Giving a prophecy Perce, what does it look like?" She smiled at me sympathetically, then shuffled away. "I don't expect or need you too." He muttered. We all snapped our head towards the god of Heroes. "Sorry Lord, what was that?" Zoe asked.

Perseus set his jaw and met my eyes, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Orion. I don't want you to grovel at my feet." He told me. I smiled at him sarcastically, "Well I'm not, yay!" I went to walk past him, but he grabbed the back of my shirt, "Orion-" I scowled at him, "You are not my father so do not take that tone with me, Lord Perseus. My father is my Uncle Nathan, who can't cook for the world and loves fishing, not you." I hissed. He let go of my shirt instantly, and stood back a defeated look in his eyes before he looked at the ground, "So be it." He muttered, before briskly walking away.

I glared at the two as they watched me surprised, and hurried away. I wasn't mad that he hadn't claimed me, more to the fact he had never made contact with me, and only did out of obligation, I don't even know how many brothers and sisters I have! I stomped my way to my cabin, slightly embarrassed that I was still wearing my uniform. I opened the door, ignoring the clashing heroes, and was about to slump onto my bed, until I noticed there was stuff on the bed (that was somehow already made).

A neat bundle of clothes, a phone and some weird coins, with a letter addressed to me sat onto of the blue sheets. I approached them carefully, grabbing the clothes first, finding that they were my size. I glanced at the shower and sighed, I needed to go for a shower, I stank like horse dung.

After the warm shower I shrugged the jeans and 'Camp Half-Blood' T-Shirt, and walked into the room and opened the letter.

**_Hi._**

**_The Iphone is for you to call your Uncle and Aunt. It is Monster Proof, my friend Leo invented it himself. Drachmas (giant golden coins) are for later use on your quest. In the back pocket of your jeans, I have provided a balanced weapon that should suit you fine. The design is called a Harpe, the same sort of weapon that Perseus the First used to cut of Medusa's head._**

**_The weapon is not named (not properly), but shall be after your first quest (for now call let's it 'Orion's Sword' instead of 'Sword of Doom' or 'Cursed Blade' shall we?). It was forged by myself, Leo, Tyson (my Cyclops brother who is awesome BTW), Annabeth, Frank and with the help of Hazel (she found the right gold). It is fused with all godly metals, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Metal and Moon Silver (the metal the Hunters use) and was kindled and kept in Hestia's flame about seven thousand years ago. Many heroes tried to use it, and many failed, none ever feeling quite right in my mind, but I have a feeling you will wield it Orion, definitely._**

**_All the best, your father._**

I sighed, and checked my right back pocket, pulling out a coin. I bit my lip, the realised I would probably have to flip it. I did, and suddenly it was a large sword in my hand. I lifted it up, and waved it around a little, it felt perfect in my hand. The weapon was beautiful, and I gazed at it in wonder. Gold, silver, bronze and black all wrapped around the sword, giving it an unnatural look.

"Hey dude, I know how you are new-" I spun around, my weapon pointing at the ground so I didn't hurt anyone with it. It was Leon. I waved my hand for him to continue since he had burst into my cabin, "I was wondering if you wanted to train with Xavier, Zoe, Jack and I?" I shrugged, "I don't think it's really fair, I mean then someone would have to sit out instead of train." The son of Leo sighed, "Come on Ooooooorrrrrrrriiiiiiiooooooooooonnnnn, stop beeeeinnnng sssoooooo stubborn!" I grinned, "FFFFIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE." I sighed jokingly, rubbing the sword twice at the top. It shrank and I put it in my pocket.

He smiled, "Good, now come, follow me!" I trudged after him, into the Arena where Zoe was bashing up a fast robotic dummy, Xavier was fighting a handsome boy, and winning. "You see? I needed a partner." Leon reminded me, and I nodded, grabbing out the coin and flipping it. My sword was once again in my hands, and Leon grinned, pulling a sword out from his sheath, "This is Flame, Flame, this is Orion. On garde!"

He swung the sword at my arm, and I counter acted, by flicking away, spinning around behind him. He quickly followed, his sword just behind him, swinging at my face this time. I lifted my sword and stopped it with sheer strength, then as he was shocked, I moved my sword towards his throat. He snapped out of his gaze and went to slam his elbow into my side, so I ducked between the shorter boy's legs, and grabbed him, slinging the sword across the front half of his neck.

He was gasping, but I seemed...energised. "Whoa, I see why the Oracle choose you for the quest jeez." The handsome boy told me. I looked around to see that everyone had been watching, and my face warmed up. Leon glared at the others, "Piss off! Go away, go back to fighting!" He shooed them, obviously seeing my discomfort. Leon' group of friends remained, and Zoe told me, "That was some impressive sword skills Davidson." I nodded in thanks, and she continued, "So Perseus is your father?"

I scowled, "Yes." All the others gasped and Zoe nodded, "That's why you're the leader of the quest, I thought you were something special." Slightly offended, I shook my head, and ignored the last part of the sentence, "No. I'm not. You are. I don't know the first thing about leading a quest." She glared at me, "You have to take on the roll of a leader, she gave the prophecy to you, not me. Usually leader get to choose what group they have but not this time." She told me distastefully, as if I were the most disgusting, rotten thing she'd ever seen. "Well that's to bad, because I would not have chosen a snooty, know-it-all like you." I returned the insult, earning a hard glare from the daughter of Annabeth.

"Oh great, the quest hasn't even started, and they're at each other's throats. Yay!" Xavier groaned sarcastically. I scowled, "I'm...sorry Xavier." I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing, "I don't know why I'm being so antsy. Sorry Zoe, I didn't mean to snap." "It's because of all the Ares kids, their father is being more...demanding." We all jolted in surprise, and spun around to meet my father's face. He met my eyes quickly, the shifted his gaze pointing to three Ares kids jesting at each other. I bit my lip, addressing the God of Heroes, "Why would-"

"Because, as demigods they are automatically heroes, in their eyes or others is unknown unless you see their true self." He frowned deeply as he said this, his eyes hardening on the tallest boy, "You are my son, and not only am I the god of Heroes, but the god of emotion and passion, I can tell what drives a person." I sighed, "Great. Is there an off button?" I muttered sarcastically. My father's eyes flickered in humour, then went stony again, "You can't turn it off- but you can tune out and focus of your own emotions, as much as that sound selfish."

"Lord, is it possible for anyone your children to be selfish?" The pretty boy asked. Perseus cocked his head, "I wouldn't know Jack." Jack! That was his name! Then I realised the problem at hand, "How do I tune it out?" Percy's grin went from innocent to malicious in seconds, "What do you mean?" I glared at him, "If you're not going to be helpful, then why are you here?" I demanded. Percy's mischievous expression faded, and he clenched his jaw, "I came to warn you, not all demigods are friends." He explained, his eyes going hard as he rested them on the fighting Ares kids, whispering the last part, seemingly to himself, "Because you never know if they're going to stab you in the back."

By everyone else's face, no one else heard it. I gulped and the god dissipated into mist and disappeared. "So umm...where'd you get the sword from Orion?" Leon asked, breaking the awkward silence. I shot him a grateful smile, then my grin faded, "My father gave it to me," I told them, the word 'father' sounding so unfamiliar on my tongue, "Apparently it was crafted thousands of years ago, by Leo, Tyson, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel. It's nicknamed the 'Sword of Doom' or 'Cursed Blade' by many people, because all the heroes that have tried to use it got terrible luck." I shrugged, and Zoe's mouth fell open.

"You do realise that isn't just myth right? Every demigod, mortal or god had been killed while wielding that weapon." She pointed at the sword, still resting comfortably in my right hand. I shrugged, "It just feels so...right though. It's just the perfect balance, length and weight, I almost forgot I was holding it; it's beautiful." I told them admiring the intricate colours and swirls. "I have to agree with Kelp Head on one thing. It is beautiful." Zoe noted.

There were choruses of that before Xavier asked, "Won't it get you killed?" Xavier demanded. Zoe pursed her lips and exchanged a glance with Jack, "No it shouldn't. I think it might have been made just for Orion Sebastian Mark Davidson." I shot her a confused look, "Why?" She huffed, "It's just a hunch, but if you die in a miserable way, Xavier gets to say 'I told you so' as we burn your shroud." I snorted, but felt a pool of dread spread in my tummy.

"Onto lighter topics...who wants to have another round of trying to kill each other?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat on my bed at the end of the bed, feeling worn out and weary, yet satisfied. Until an unwanted though burst into my skull, what will Aunt Gillian and Uncle Nathan do? I hurried to grab the phone from beside me and found Gillian's number on speed dial, as well us Aaron's, Zoe's and Leon'. "Umm?" I muttered, then clicked on Aunt Jill's number.

It rang twice, then she answered, "Hello?" I gulped, "Hey Aunt Gillian..." There was silence for a moment, then Gillian spoke up, "Orion?" She asked breathlessly. I nodded, then realised she couldn't see me, "Yeah Aunt Gillian, it's me." The line was silent fro another moment before Gillian asked, "Did your father come to collect you?" I glanced around the blue room slowly, "I...I guess so." I heard a sad sigh from the phone line, "What happened?"

I ended up telling her the whole story, and she sighed, "You can't come home Orion, I forbid you." Her voice seemed grave and angry. My words caught in my throat, and died down, my hopes were dashed. "Aunty Jill?" I whispered, I hadn't called that since I was eight. The phone beeped, she had hung up. One question lingered in my mind, Why?

I laid my head on my pillows, and soon realised tears were running down my face. The only real place I had to call home, I was forbidden to enter the household again. Aaron, my best friend, had deserted my to go to his camp, barely even sparing a goodbye. My father didn't care for me, not really, I had nothing. No friends, no family, no hope. I stood up glumly, about to go for a shower, then paused, walking towards draws that weren't there before, pulling out T-Shirts and Jeans of all colours and made a resolve. I would leave after my quest, maybe beg my mother's siblings to come home.

I wandered into the bathroom and washed up. After it I shrugged on some baggy clothes and went to bed. After some tossing and turning, I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

_"Aunty Jill!" I giggled. I was at my fourth birthday, and my kindergarten kids were playing in the back yard. Gillian looked down at me, "Yes Oreo?" I gave her a toothy grin, then frowned, "Who's that?" A twenty something year old man was on the deck helping himself to some fountain chocolate. The man looked up, "Hey Orion. I'm your daddy." I gapped at him, "Daddy!" I raced towards him instantly recognising him from the year before._

_"You! You think you can walk all over us! Bonding with the child, even when you know you will get him kill!" Aunty Jill seethed. I pouted, "Why is Aunty angwy daddy?" My father glanced up at Jill, and then down at me, "Sorry little dude...your Aunt is right though, I will only end up hurting you." He scuffed up my hair, and I grinned, "See ya dad!" _

I woke up in a sweat, the sun blearing in my eyes. I groaned, then realised that I had never thought of that day. How could my father have died in the Navy if I had seen him on my fourth birthday, how did I fall for the lie? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up, deciding whether I should go for a shower or not. Deciding I didn't need to I shrugged on some short denim jeans on and a 'Camp Half-Blood' T-shirt. I glanced at my dirty- well, once dirty- uniform piled neatly in a corner. "Umm...?"

I decided to ask Zoe at breakfast about it, and found the coin in my pocket. "So I guess it's like da- Perseus' pen Riptide." I muttered to myself, catching myself before I said dad. "Stupid dreams." I muttered, opening the door and stomping towards the table. Leon and Zoe seemed deep in conversation at Leo's table so I plopped down, noticing not many demigods were awake yet at seven am.

"And this thingie migee does this thing and that mechanical device thingie does this." Is what I got out of their conversation. I sighed, and stood up, collecting a plate and food, then was about to sacrifice some food, but not before I saw the girl again. "Hey." I greeted her. She looked up and smiled, "Hello Orion, how are you?" I sighed, "I got given a quest which could decide whether the world is destroyed by World War III." Hestia smiled softly, "Well that does sound hard."

I nodded, "Yeah, and now I have a cursed sword, even better. But you're not here to talk about my problems." Hestia continued to smile, gesturing towards the fire, "I think you'll need a little help from me on this quest. It's true, I don't usually help demigods on their quests, but your different." Her eyes shone with sadness, "You need a home." I gapped at her, "How-" "I'm the goddess of the Hearth and Home. Now put the plate down and follow me." That's why the name was so familiar. Hestia had been one of the main Olympians until Dionysus took over.

"You really didn't know?" The young girl- the goddess laughed, as I followed her. I nodded, still looking like a goldfish. She looked at the sky then to me, her eyes dancing in delight, "That is what makes you such a good person." I furrowed my brow, "My lady, I don't understand your reasoning?" Hestia nodded, "That is fine, I do. Now stand up straight." I stood up straight and her hands lit on fire. I felt apprehension rise in my chest as she took a step towards me, "Deep breathing Orion."

I did as she said, until she touched my chest with her flaming hand, right were my heart would be. A searing pain started in my heart, and I gritted my teeth. Soon she moved her hand away, and the burning sensation stopped. I glanced down, and found my shirt wasn't burnt, "What did you do? I looked up and found the goddess gone. I huffed and head out of the forest back to my breakfast.

I hurried back, and collected my plate, burning some offerings, "Too Hestia and Ares. And all the gods that helped create my sword." I muttered, smelling the nice smell then slipped next to Leon, "Obviously the- oh hi Orion." Leon cut himself off. I grinned, "Hey." Zoe scowled, and I remembered my question, "Okay three question! First of all, why is all my clothes being cleaned and folded- no scratch that who is cleaning my room?"

Zoe snorted, and Leon answered, "Lord Perseus had a son, not you, but a god son name Horis. Horis is awesome and I hope you meet him, he likes cleanliness and obvious you. So yeah, it's Horis probably looking after his little bro." I nodded, actually kind of impressed, "Cool who's his mother?" Zoe exhaled loudly, "Hestia, they made him in friendship out of her flames when he was a young god. Second question?"

"Why do you hate me?" The daughter of Annabeth paused, "Well, I guess I find you rude, and our parents used to date..." I nodded, "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." I replied sarcastically. She glared at me but I shrugged it off, "Third question; if Hestia were to light her hand on fire and place it over your heart- what would that mean." Leon snorted, "Even the daftest of us know that. It would mean she blesses you." Words caught in my throat and I nodded.

"What? Did you see someone getting blessed?!" I shifted my gaze, rubbing the back of my neck, "Maybe?" I heard no thunder in the sky, and was about to speak when Zoe cut me off, "Well then, if you did, it's obvious that the person who was blessed is meant to be our quest leader, Hestia barely ever gives her blessings to demigods." "Sorry Hercules, I think that means your demoted." I rolled my eyes, about to comment on the nickname and his sentence- when a voice interrupted me.

"Now now, you're making no sense." Zoe almost squeaked when a older, buffer version of me appeared beside her. Zoe's cheeks went bright red, and she scooted away from him, "Ahhh hi." Her blush got worse, and Leon chuckled, "Hey man, what's up." I shook my head, and both of us replied, "The sky duh." The older me grinned, and we high-fived, it was like we were twins, seperated from birth. I'd seen those documentaries, and the twins had the same lives- "Ah, Orion?"

Leon interrupted with my thoughts. I winced, "Sorry, ADHD." Zoe huffed at me, then asked the guy dreamily, "What doesn't make sense?" I answered for him, "Well you both contradicted yourselves." "Huh?" Leon asked. The guy rolled his eyes, "Well you said that Orion here would be demoted, and Zoe said that the blessed guy-" "Would be the leader." I finished sentence and he nodded approvingly. Then I looked at him, "Who the Hades are you?" I demanded. "Your twin, obviously." Leon snorted and Zoe huffed, "I'll say."

The guy shrugged, and held out his hand for me to shake, "Horis, son of Perseus and Hestia, cleaner of your laundry." I grinned, "Lovely title." He nodded, "I know right." He snorted, "Actually it's god of cleanliness, motivation and sword fighting- not a good mix by the way, you always get blood every where- and awesomeness, nah kidding." I nodded, "Awesome combo, except for the cleaning part, but you do my laundry, who am I to complain?" He chuckled and we fist bumped.

I didn't know why, but it felt as if I already knew him, he gave off that same vibe that Hestia did. "So, explain your life and weaknesses." I told him. He grinned, and we both ignored the two demigods watching in awe. I began to shovel food into my mouth as he started his story. "Well, you see I was a son of Percy right, and I had a twin brother. We were the favourite brothers of the small village we lived in. My mother's name was Sarah, I was Horis and Nebulous was my twin. We were inseparable, and always did things together." His gaze seemed far away, but light.

"One day when we were fifteen our mother fell fatally ill, and she told us that our father was a god, Perseus. We went to him to find her a cure, and found him distraught. He told us he had wanted to make her his wife, but until we turned sixteen he couldn't. He hadn't before we were born, because it would have killed us..." He glanced the others as they sat listening intently, "You don't have to continue." I told him quietly, withstanding their glares, well Zoe's glare and Leon' shrug.

Horis nodded, but still continued, "Yeah, they've already heard it though. Anyway, he didn't blame us of course...but he couldn't make her a goddess, not until we were sixteen, so she died, on out sixteenth birthday. That was the day all the monsters came for us, and Perseus had to stand helplessly as all the monsters he had killed tried to kill his only children. We both fought gallantly, saving our village and Athens, but Nebulous had been hit fatally. He told me he would return, and I still hold him to that promise. My father made me a god with my permission and I still wait for my twin to return."

I nodded, a sad feeling settling in my stomach, "Wow." Zoe seemed shocked, then she asked, "So Orion, Hestia blessed you." "Yes! Thank gods you finally understand!" Horis and I chorused. We glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Leon grinned as Xavier stomped over and slumped onto the table next to me like a zombie, "Well hello Xavier! How are you?" "Mhh casso eieng." He answered. I snorted, "Did you just mutter nonsense then swear at us in Italian?"

Xavier nodded, "Yup, and I'm good. Are we going at midday or...just skipping out on the quest?" I raised my eyebrow at him, "We're going." I stood up, and beckoned my half-brother to follow me, "How good are you at packing?"

**A/N: So whadda ya think about Horis? If you love him, then *Spoiler alert* you're going to hate him. If you hate him already, well then that's sad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N this chapter was rushed, sorry.**

Chapter 5

"There you go." "Thanks." I glanced at the clock, it was 1:15 already, "No seriously thank you!" The god nodded, "It's okay, but just do one thing for me." I looked up, pocketing the phone, a strike of fear in my heart. The god looked sad, "You aren't the first demigod son of his and...well...the son went mad and massacred some important demigods, betraying his loved ones. He was insane, please don't turn down that path."

I nodded, then slumped to the ground, "Truth to be told, I liked it better when I was naive and ignorant." Horis nodded, "I can get that. Look, I know you aren't on best terms with your family, but I think you should go talk to them, whether it's during or after the quest, it doesn't matter, but talk to them. Ask them why they forbade you from living with them." I sighed, "You know about that?" "We gods know pretty much everything, and by the way, dad, dad was upset they left you like that. He was angry."

I stood up and grasped the small backpack, full of Hermes multivitamins, clothes, drachmas and 'stuff you will need later on.' I hadn't looked to see what those things were, I kind of didn't want to know. "You know what!" Horis exclaimed. "What?" I groaned, right at the door. "You don't have a motivator! All heroes need a motivator!" The god snapped his fingers, and a small figurine of my Aunt appeared. Suddenly she was trapped in a giant hourglass, and buried in sand...in the middle of no where

"What the?" "You have about five days before she dies and this day counts as day 1, oh and what ever you do- don't crack the glass on the side." The god informed me. I glared at him and spat, "We were getting along so well! Why would you do that!" "She won't die, her soul will just be mine forever and a day." He told me, "Now hurry." I raced towards the Pavilion, where Xavier and Zoe were having a staring contest. I glared at them, "Guys, we need to go! I have five days until my Aunt's soul is my brothers for eternity!" I yelled at them, running for the border.

"SEE YA! WOULD'T WANT TO BE YA!" Leon yelled as the other two caught up. "Why?" Xavier asked, as I slowed down a little, "Because he said I didn't have an emotionally personal motivator!" "Well it certainly worked didn't it." Zoe smirked, as we raced out of the border, "So how do we get there? I don't suggest using an airplane with your fathers-" I cut her off with a New York Whistle.

Three flying pegasi zoomed towards us, and Zoe actually smiled, "Huh, good idea. I- I didn't think of that." "_That is why Lord Orion is the leader of the quest, not you honey_." A cream coloured mare pegasus snorted as they landed. "_Hello dear, I'm Sally, named after Perseus' birth mother Sally Jackson._" I petted her head, '_Hi, thanks for coming guys_.' MidnightStreak whinnied, "_When would I not come_!" "_I am Minty_." The Appaloosa introduced herself pridefully.

The two demigods were watching me curiously, and I blushed, "Okay, err...hmm. Xavier, you can ride on Sally, the creamy one, Zoe, you on Minty." Zoe nodded, and so did Xavier as they carefully climbed into their assigned pegasi. "Okay, where to next?" Xavier asked, as I got on MidnightStreak,

"Shadows, Intelligence, and the Tide,

Gallop across the Sky

A hidden treasure, held only by one,

In a place of the Sun,

He must except his faithful sire,

Lest the consequences surely be dire." I repeated the prophecy.

They both frowned, and I piped up, "Shadow, that's Xave." Xavier raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't comment. "Intelligence, obviously that's Zoe." Zoe nodded, "Thanks moron." I rolled my eyes, "And the Tide, must be me." Zoe nodded, "We are about to 'gallop across the sky'." "The hidden treasure is owned by Ares, only held by one. Only one person can touch it?" Xavier shrugged, "Maybe? 'In a place of the sun', is that LA?" I nodded, "Sure sounds like it."

The others stared at me as I asked all the pegasi, "Could you take us to Los Angeles?" They whinnied their replies, and I grinned, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

We stopped outside of Brooklyn, two hours later, Zoe claiming they had to do something there. The pegasi snorted at the idea of trotting along beside us and zoomed into the sky, until we called them again. "So why are we in rainy Brooklyn?" Xavier asked as rain drops landed on his shoulder. Zoe pursed her lips as if deciding whether to tell us, "I have a feeling, that I need to speak with my dad." I nodded, and glanced around, the rain not hitting me, "I think I'll go talk to my Uncle, see if he has any clue-"

"Oh look, the little punks wants to go running home. Look _kids_-" A man from the shadows spat. "-If you're finding my weapon, then make it quick, there are already signs of war and angst." The man with the fire eyes pointed to two men brawling. I gulped, "Are you the Lord Ares?" The man spat on the ground, "Yeah punk, your daddy won't be very happy that you stopped to talk." I shrugged, his aura of rage not effecting me, "He's not my 'daddy' as you put it. He is my father, and I don't care what he thinks about me." I lied, knowing it wasn't true. The god obviously saw through the lie, "Pfft. I may not be the god of Truth like Apollo, but I can see throw that lie. You want his love and approval."

I gritted my teeth, "Whatever, what do you want? We're getting your stupid powerful weapon back so leave us the Hades alone!" The others stood back in fear as the war god grinned, I groaned as I realised his angry aura was effecting me. Nonetheless the god spoke, "So sorry your majesty, I just came to warn you...One of my least favourite goddess' is coming to give you another minor quest- one that if you leave Brooklyn you can completely ignore." "Ares, you know you can't interfere."

A cold and clear voice announced. Zoe's eyes widened considerably and I could have sworn she said something about mothers as the woman dressed in Greek armour stepped into the light.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strong/strong/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The woman's cold stormy eyes glared towards me, and her lip curled up in disgust, but she didn't say anything to me. I would compare her eyes to Zoe's...but the woman's gaze was too cruel and harsh. I gulped as she spread her gaze to the other's, and I automatically stood in front of them, trying to hide them from her merciless eyes. She looked at me almost approvingly, and I noticed with shock the god of war was gone.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Zoe, who had seemed to be stunned, quickly knelt, "Mother." I glanced at her, then to her supposed mother, Annabeth. I glared at her, not caring that she was goddess, "What do you want?" She smirked, "You have your father's habit of insulting gods." She told me, then scowling as if I had prodded her between the eyes, "Your father is foolish." She spat.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I shrugged, even though my mouth was begging to let loose insults, as replied, "I'd like to think that trait skipped me, but judging by your face, probably not." Annabeth smirked, the cruelty still in her eyes, "Yes, and the humour didn't miss the generation either." Xavier looked nervous and sent me a are-you-serious-you-are-going-to-get-us-killed look. I gritted my teeth getting the message, "Lady Annabeth, why have you emgracedem us with your emwonderful/em self?"/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The goddess rolled her eyes, obviously hearing my sarcasm and answered, "I need you to find my Jankies Cap, it had been stolen by some dwarves. You will have to convince them to give it back." I nodded, "Right okay. Got it, they are in Brooklyn right?" The grey eyed goddess nodded, "Yes, yes they are." She turned her back and stormed away, leaving the three demigods behind. I gulped, "I think I pissed her off..."span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"You emthinkem?" Zoe hissed at me. I winced, as Xavier looked extremely angry, "Why would she give us that quest, we she knows we have a deadline?!" He groaned. Zoe sighed, and cover her face with her hands, "I don't know." I heard faint giggling, "Shh." I hushed them, and the giggling got louder. "What?" Zoe whispered loudly. I shot her a glare, "Listen!" The giggling was still prominent but the two didn't seem to here. "What are we listening for-"/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I glared at Xavier and placed a finger on my lip, following the sound silently. The laughing grew more distant so I picked up my pace, not caring if the others were following me. I ran into another street, mindful not to lose the laughter. I barrelled people over, and when I usually would have helped them up, I just yelled a "Sorry", I was focused solely on finding the dwarves, that I knew were the cause of the laughter.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The laughter was even more distant and I felt I was high on adrenaline, still running after the sound. I vaguely heard two pairs of footsteps race after me, and I sighed in annoyance when I could no longer hear them. I stopped abruptly and turned to the puffing and panting demigods, "They're gone." I groaned. Zoe was the least puffed, "Well do you mind telling us what that whole episode was about?"span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I rolled my eyes, "The laughter." Xavier looked curious, "What laughter?" Zoe appeared to be confused as well and I frowned, biting my lip, "The dwarves were laughing at us. I don't know how you couldn't hear them-" I noticed the two demigods exchange sceptical looks and I sighed exasperatedly, "FINE! Don't believe me. I watch as you find them yourselves." I huffed, anger burning in my stomach. Zoe rolled her eyes, "Good, we don't need to follow a stupid boy who has hallucinations."span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Xavier let out a long breath, then demanded, "Wait- how are you not puffed in anyway?" I shrugged, not saying anything. emPrepare for Orion's Silent Treatment 101em, I thought to myself. Zoe huffed, glancing around, "So what should we do?" Xavier shrugged, "You're the brains here, I'm the spy and he's the brawn, hey?" Xavier joked lamely, elbowing me. I didn't reply./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Zoe seemed satisfied yet anxious that I was silent, but since I was quiet I heard her whisper, "Gods, he's so much like Ferdinand." I gave her a confused look, but she ignored me, announcing, "Let's go do what we came to do and meet back here at my house" She gave me a glare, "In Park Street, 35."span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"We all split up, Xavier with Zoe and me by myself. I hurried to my Uncle's house, my finger's crossed that he was there. As it began to rain I knocked on the door. There was pause then the door was flung open by Uncle Nathan. As soon as he saw me, he crushed me into a hug, and began to sob. I froze, not ever seen him cry before. He stopped sobbing after a little while and pulled me inside, we both sat in comfy chairs as we spoke.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Orion-" I stopped him, "Do you have any idea where Aunt Gillian is?" Nathan seemed surprised at my diplomatic approach. He shook his head, stuttering, "N- No, she just disappeared and this emstupidem god left a note-" "That stupid god is my older brother, and where is the note?" Uncle Nathan looked annoyed at being interrupted but pointed to the counter with his calloused hands. His grey eyes were wide, and his reddish brown hair and beard hadn't been combed, I could tell he hadn't slept./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I felt uncertainty as I stood up and approached the counter, and saw the note written in a neat scrawl.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Sylfaen, serif;"emTo Mr Nathan Haven,caretaker of Orion Sebastian Mark Davidsonem/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Sylfaen, serif;"emI have trapped you wife in a large hourglass in the middle of the desert, but please do not panic. Have faith in your nephew Orion, and she may be freed. He is on a quest to collect the weapon of War, and hopefully will succeed, or you may have more then just a missing wife to deal with.em/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Sylfaen, serif;"emYour sincerely em/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Sylfaen, serif;"emHoris, Perseus' eldest son, god of cleanliness, motivation, and sword fighting.em/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I stared at the paper, then pocketed it. "Well I better get going." "Wait!" Nathan yelled out desperately, grasping my arm. I looked at his frantic face, "Yes?" I asked. Nathan's eyes begged as he pleaded, "Bring her back Orion! Promise me you will!" I ripped my arm away and avoided his delirious eyes. I stomped away, not answering as he pleaded. I paused at the open door, and met his fearful eyes, "I can't promise." I whispered, then fled out of the doorway, slamming the door behind me.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I wiped away tears of frustration and stress and wondered which way number 35 Park Street was. I headed to Aaron's house, to see if his parents would help. I hurried to his door, and knocked loudly. There was a scuttle and the door opened to reveal Aaron's red faced mother. She grinned, and I realised the flush was from the heat like normal, "Hello Oreo, how are you? Aaron's not here-"span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I nodded, "I know, he's at Camp Jupiter." Matilda's eyes went wide, and she gestured for him to come inside. He entered the house hesitantly, and she asked in a hushed tone, "He told you?" I nodded again, "He didn't have a choice, a giant hellhound had just tried to eat me." Matilda's eyes widened considerably, "You're a demigod?" "Yeah, son of Perseus." Her mouth widened, "Wow. Well the same birds flock in the same groups don't they? Come have some cookies-"span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'm sorry Ms Lay, but I need to get to Park Street, I was wondering if you could drive me, my Uncle isn't in a good state right now." Matilda pursed her lips, "I'm sorry Orion, Daniel has the care right now." I sighed, "So are those cookies nearly done?" Matilda smiled widely, "In about an hour." I could take a break, Zoe and Xavier had something important to talk about anyway.span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

I walked down the street, kicking at the rocks. _At least she could tell me where it was_, I mused to myself, then froze when I heard hearty laughter and curses. I stopped kicking rocks and hurried towards the sound. This time the faster I ran the closer it came. I turned down some streets and corners. I continued to follow the sound, until it began to get dark, "Dahm." I cussed.

I took another left, and felt as if I were in the Labyrinth as it lead to another two streets. I tried to backtrack, but found myself in a different street. It was obvious, the dwarves were playing with me. I screamed, "STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" No lights flickered in the houses, nobody was in the house, because it was an illusion. I growled and grasped my hair, anger venting out of me. "Find us first..." I heard a voice whisper. I looked up, determination back in my gaze.

"I will find you." I hissed, and pulled out my sword. It shone in the fake streetlight and I held it lightly in my hand as I turned down the right street reading 'Hugh Avenue'. I groaned and turned left, leading me into 'Ian St'. I bit my lip, the turned right as I raced down the street, leading me to, "Herald St." I muttered. I breathed through my teeth, and glanced around. What if it was in alphabetical order...like I had to get to number 1 in a street starting with A?

I walked slowly instead of running, and came to a choice, Emu (wasn't that an Australian bird?) or Gertrude. Trusting my instinct I turned down Gertrude, and grinned as ran down that street to Friar Lane or Dylan St. I was about to turn down Friar Lane, when something hissed behind me. Not thinking, I swung my sword around and hit the monster, and it burst into Golden Dust before I could see what it was. "Oops." I muttered.

The laughter had become angry grunts. I grinned, liking that I had annoyed them. I followed my pattern (Eden, Dean, Carolyn, Berlin,) to a long street called Adams Street. I followed it down the odd numbers, 27, 25, 23, 21, 19...all the was to 1. I pushed the unlocked door open, too see five dwaves playing poker. They looked up wide eyed, and took in me and my sword "Ah hello." One whimpered.

My eyes hardened, "Where is the god's damn hat?" I demanded. One of ugliest giggled nervously, "We don't have it any more." Anger took over me and I stormed towards it and picked it up by the scruff of it's shirt, "You better get it then, because I'll-" "Okay okay!" The puny creature squealed. I nodded, "Good." Then dropped it. It fell to the floor with a satisfactory thump. It scampered up and hurried into the other room.

I held my sword threateningly and they leaned away from it, "If you try anything..." I left the threat in the air. The dwarf from before scrambled in front of me and dropped the Cap, and then they all hurried out, and the illusion faded, leaving me in front of a Blue house, 35 Park Street. I sighed in relief, picked the Cap up and avoided the pot plants, then knocked on the polished wooden door. "Coming!" I heard a woman's voice call out. A beautiful woman with dimples opened the door, "Hello dear, you must be Orion, you are much handsome then I imagined."

I blushed and ducked my head, "Thanks, sorry I'm late, I got caught up-" I glanced behind me, then back to her, a polite smile on my face, "With some things." She shrugged, "Please come in side." I walked down the hall and into the dining room, where everyone was eating. I blushed again, "Sorry Mrs Eden, I'll go stand outside to wait for-" "No no no. You must be hungry too, please sit down." She cut me off. I nodded and sat down next to who I thought was Zoe's father and a girl about twelve. She waved at me, "Hello, I'm Nancy." I smiled at her kindly handing Zoe the Cap (which the daughter of Annabeth gaped at) and replied, "Hi, I'm Orion." She giggled softly and blushed.

I gave Zoe a confused look, and she placed a hand over her mouth, obviously trying to hid her laughter, "You act just like your father!" I frowned and crossed my arm, "So you are calling me a-" "Here is your dinner sweety." Mrs Eden placed the roast chicken and vegetables in front of me, and I smiled at her thankfully, "This looks delicious." Xavier decided to join in the conversation, "I come with Zoe when she comes here on Summer Holidays, Nicole bakes very well."

"That she does." The man beside me noted, then smiled at me gently, "I am Zoe's father, Mikal, grandson of Vulcan, Zoe refuses to speak of you, so I ask, who is your father...?" I sighed, "Perseus." Everyone (except the two demigods) gasped at me as I tucked into the delicious food. Mikal put down his fork, "Oh." I wanted to pester him, but knew it would be rude so sat in silence.

"How?" Zoe demanded. I looked up, "How...what?" I answered. She showed my the Yankies Cap and I shrugged, grinning, "I followed the laughter." She paled then set her jaw, "We could have found it with some other means." My smile fell, "Just be thankful that I found it, _please_." Mrs Eden nodded, "Zoe stop being stubborn, your friend-" "We're not friends." We said at the same time. She glared at each other and I stated, "I hadn't met enough people to be friends with anyone." Xavier looked disappointed for a moment but then covered it with a mask, like always.

I rolled my eyes, "I would love to be friends with Xavier but it's obvious he refuses to show me what he feels like." Xavier looked at me apprehensively, realising I had seen his slip. Mrs Eden cleared her throat, "Well then...What's your favourite colour?"

**A/N: When in doubt, ask the colour question. That's all I've got to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

We had wasted that whole day. The Yankies Cap had been reclaimed by Annabeth in the late morning just before we had left. We had now been flying for about two hours, non stop. I could feel the pegasi were tired, but they didn't complain, not once, and it made me wonder if they would go until they ran themselves into the ground. "Guys, let's have a break." I notified the others, asking the three pegasi, 'We're stopping so you can get a drink and some food, you want some donuts?' MidnightStreak snorted, "_We...*pant*...don't...*pant*...need to stop, we aren't that tired_-" I raised an eyebrow, "Midnight, you all do. I know you do." He sighed, "_If that is what you wish *pant pant*_." I nodded, and me angled towards the ground, "I'll run into McDonald's and order a donut each for the pegasi." I informed the others as we landed.

I slid off the winged horse and hurried to the store, pulling the wad of cash I had found in my pocket. "Hello, how can I help you?" The pretty serving girl asked. Looking down at my money, "Can I get three chocolate donuts please." She rushed off to grab the donuts, then raced back, "Yes sure, that's adds up to-" I cut her off, by handing her a twenty dollar note, "Will that pay for it?" I demanded. She looked up to me, a nasty glint in her eyes, "No, it's not payment enough, you'll have to pay me, _with your life_." She hissed, leaping from the counter.

"Great." I scowled as I dodged her. I recognised her now, it was one of those vampire-like monsters that ate boys' hearts. She grinned, "Hi, I'm Kelly." I gulped as I back into a wall, _great_. I thought hard, was there anything special about this monster, was there any strength or weakness I should remember? I bit my lip, deciding no, and brought out my coin, screaming to the mortals, "She's after me!" Making me seem innocent to the screaming bystanders. The monster was distracted by a little girl who was sucking her thumb. "Ohhh...Hello little girl would you-" "Leave her alone." I hissed at the monster, then turned to the young african american girl, "Hurry along kid, be careful."

The little girl nodded and raced away as the monster hissed, moving towards me with her bronze leg, "You idiot." I jumped up onto a table, avoiding her clawing at me, "On the contrary my dear- I'm a genius." I lunged at her, bringing the sword out from coin form. The monster froze and whimpered as I caught her with the sword between the ribs. She dissolved and I transformed the coin to normal, grasping the donuts from the counter. The twenty dollar bill still on the counter, "You can keep the change." I muttered to myself.

I jogged across the road, and received horrified looks from the two quest members, "What?" I asked. Zoe frowned, "You're bleeding." She pointed to my T-shirt, and I looked down to see it ripped and bloodied. I shrugged, "Oh well-" "Orion." She tried to cut me off but I ignored her, "It doesn't hurt any way-" "Orion!" She yelled. I stopped my sentence, and drew out the word, "Yyyyyyeeeeeessssss?" She took a step towards me, "Take off the shirt." I grinned, "I didn't realise we were at that stage in our relationship, so we skipped from Frenemies to lovers-" "Shut the-" "Front door? Already done that, sorry."

Her jaw fell open and her eyes hardened in annoyance, with Xavier interrupting, "Guys, cool it. Orion, we need look at your wounds, and stop being so damn _annoying_!." I sighed and rolled my eyes, pulling it off, "My humourous talents are wasted here." Zoe gasped, and so did Xavier. The pegasi snorted in alarm, with mixes of, "BOSS!" and "Lord!". I looked down to see long gashes across my chest, from my shoulder to my belly button. "Shit." Zoe swore. I opened my mouth to ask why I couldn't feel it when she cut me off, "Whatever monster you fought obvious had poison on his or her claws. A dangerous poison, because they usually want you to suffer, not completely ignore the pain."

Zoe grabbed a square of ambrosia out of her pocket, "Eat up." She demanded. I nodded and gulped it down, "Thanks OwlEyes." A headache began forming right behind my eyes, and I groaned, "Can we just get this quest over and done with, I have a headache." I moaned, before the pain got unbearable and my vision went black.

A blinding white light was what woke me up,the steady rhythm of a horses gallop under my body. I tried to make a noise, but all that came out of my mouth was a long breath. I blearily opened my eyes, realising I was on MidnightStreak's back. I shifted uncomfortably, the blearing sun in my eyes. We had to be flying high, because I couldn't see any clouds. "Orion! Hold on for a couple more minutes, we'll be there soon!" Zoe comforted me from Sally, her grey eyes shinning in concern.

I wanted to ask where we were going, why we were going there and why was she so concerned; but nothing came out of my mouth. My throat seemed swollen, and my tongue moved sluggishly- and now I had a migraine. I hissed in pain, as the light stung my eyes and the headache pounded through my whole head, even the beat of MidnightStreak's wings hurt. My chest began to sting and it took all of my strength not to scream. It felt like fire was running through my veins, but for the life of me I couldn't remember why I was here and why my chest hurt so much.

I closed my eyes, the darkness more comforting than the sunlight. After what seemed like hours the pegasus stopped and landed with a bump. I groaned, my throat constricting against me breathing. "LORD OF THE SUN!" I heard Xavier scream, wincing at the loudness. "PLEASE, HEALER OF THE OLYMPIANS, PLEASE APOLLO! Help us! Help us please!" Someone yelled near my ear. "I am here children, let me tend to your friend." A softer, gentler, and _quieter_ voice told them. I was lifted up, and struggled to open my eyes, but it seemed as if my body wasn't listening to my body as I drifted off again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up young demigod hero, wake up." I moaned softly, opening my eyes once again. A man with golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and blindingly white teeth smiled softly down at me and I inquired, "Who are you?" The man nodded, seemingly to himself, "I'm Apollo, god of archery, poetry, the sun and much more awesome stuff. You're friends brought you to my safety so I could heal you. You seem to have a slight degree of amnesia- caused by the poison." I nodded, "Thanks Lord Apollo."

He smirked, "It's fine, now stay here, I need to speak with your friends." I pretended to agree with him, but as soon as he left the room I stood up as if in automatic. I hurried to the door listening through the gap, "The poison the monsters gave him seemed to wipe his memory of you guys, but I think he still knows about his quest- I know you're there behind the door son of Perseus." I shrugged and opened the door, shooting the pair a suspicious look, "It was worth a try Lord." The god laughed, "Yes it was, now dude make sure you don't let any monster claws near you."

I smirked, "Okay, now where is my trusty steed..s?" Apollo pointed to golden doors in the white corridor, "Outside...now do you remember why there are three." I shrugged again, "So they could all take turns and not always have a burden on their back, so they had more stamina?" Apollo shook his head, "No, you need to take these two, they are the other two on the quest." I pursed my lips, studying two people. One looking very bad ass (the girl) and the boy, annoyed.

I stared at them for a moment, and briskly set off to the doors Apollo had pointed at. "Good luck!" He winked at me, nodding his head as if reading my thoughts. I hurried onto my winged horse, "How long have I been out?" I asked the bad ass girl. She shrugged, "About 17 hours." I swore, "Damn it! I've- _We've _only got a couple more days to find my Aunt. I have a feeling she's around here somewhere, hence the 'place of the Sun'." The others seemed surprised at my forwardness, and the girl sighed, "We'll have to ask him-" "He already said yes." I informed them, asking MidnightStreak politely to fly over the golden palace into the desert.

He pawed the ground in agreement and I smiled, "Thanks guys." The other two realised I was talking to the pegasi and shifted uncomfortably, "So...Orion, do you have any headaches-" I cut him off abruptly as we flew into the air, "If you know my name, it's only fair if I know yours." The girl looked surprised, "I'm Zoe...remember?" I shrugged, and pointed to the boy, "And you are?" "Xavier, I hope to god this thing wears off, it weird having you not know who we are."

I furrowed my brow and bit my lip, "Maybe it's a test. I remember everything just fine...except for you guys. I have no recollection of ever seeing you guys at camp, even when to prophecy was delivered. I remember talking and sparring with Leon and Jack. Doing archery with Will, and racing with Connor and Travis...but not you." I eyes them suspicious, not certain if they trying to fool everyone so they could get their hands on the prize.

Xavier grunted, and Zoe sighed, "Oh great. So know we have a controlling, mistrustful _boy _as out leader." She spat. I shrugged, knowing she was trying to get a rise out of me, "I don't see the problem." I told her smoothly, seeing a huge mound of sand out of place. "Guys, land." I demanded. The pair looked confused, as their pegasi suddenly dropped to the ground. I slid off the pegasus and hurried over to it, wiping the sand away. Soon a bit of glass came into view and I yelled, "Come on!" The others raced over.

In what seemed like hours we had uncovered almost all of the horizontal hourglass, and spotted my Aunt. She looked at me in surprise as I worked even harder to dig her out. "Orion, we've been here for five hours, Apollo has been kind to us and not burnt us...but I have blisters from the sand. We are all tired, I know you are...we have a day left." I looked up at her, my eyes softening, "Sorry Zoe, you guys stop." I looked up to the darkening sun, "I'll take first watch, I have a feeling Apollo has been keeping something away, but we don't have his protection at night."

The two smiled gratefully and threw the refilling water bottles back to me. I placed them back into the bag, and found some paper and pen, writing, _**Aunty Jill, I am **__**so**__** sorry, but we have to stop, we are all tired and sore.**_ I placed the paper on the surface of the glass, and after a minute removed it. The skinny woman nodded, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. I gulped and moved away, shying away, but glancing desperately back at the hourglass.

"I'm going to go buy some rope, so we can pull the hourglass up out of the ground." Xavier announced. Zoe (who was in the middle of drinking) spat out her water, "But we need to stick together!" I bit my lip, "I think he should, it will save us time." Zoe glared at me, but all I could think about was how far the sand was up on my Aunt. It had reached the middle of her stomach, and I knew we only had until tomorrow midday to uncover it _and_ we still had to find the artefact by the end of the week.

Xavier nodded, "I should be back in about three hours." He told us clambering on Sally I stopped him saying, "No, use MidnightStreak, he's the faster one." Both demigods turned to me in shock and Xavier spluttered, "But he's _your_ horse!" _Pegasus_, I though but didn't correct him, "Yeah...and?" "You want me to ride him?" I nodded, "I want you to go get that rope." I told him finally and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas, "Thank you so much!" I acknowledged the thanks and watched him ride of quickly, hopefully with money in his pocket.

Then the thought struck me, "Why didn't he just ShadowTravel?" Zoe sighed, "He's been working all day, a little bit of ambrosia would get him using it but I guess he doesn't want to waste what we have." I winced, knowing it was me who was working him to hard and glanced back to the hourglass, "Zoe, I think we should continue-" "Orion, she'll be okay." Zoe comforted me, as I sat near the fire they had built for warmth. "But what if we can't find the button in time, what if-" "Orion, please." She interrupted me, tears in her eyes. I instantly shut up, even though I didn't remember who I was, I could see the sadness in her eyes, I approached her and hugged her. A cold wind wisped past and Zoe shivered, "I'm sorry Orion." She pulled away and I watched her curiously, but didn't ask.

She seemed shocked as she furiously wiped her tears and I whispered staring into the fire, "It's okay to cry. I do often. People don't cry because they are weak, they cry because they are a strong person with to much weight on their shoulders." She seemed shocked, and looked around. "I'm sorry Orion, really. You just reminded me so much of Ferdinand." I watched her questioningly, but stayed silent, allowing her to continue.

"Ferdinand was my best friend. He was a son of Perseus, like you but he became..." "Insane?" I offered, remembering Horis' words, _You aren't the first demigod son of his and...well...the son went mad and massacred some important demigods, betraying his loved ones_. Zoe nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks. I muttered softly to myself, "That's why you hate me." She looked up abruptly, "You remember?" I nodded, "Little bits." She sighed, "Awesome." We were silent and soon I heard soft breathing, Zoe had fallen asleep on my arm. I grinned at her Angelical expression, knowing she was the complete opposite at day.

I heard a weird screech, and turned my head around, seeing a large bat flap around. Zoe woke up disorientated and I tried to stop her from grasping the rock, knowing what she was bout to do. It landed on the glass, and Zoe threw something hard at it, cracking the glass, _what ever you do- don't crack the glass on the side_. "Oh gods." She grimaced, "I am so sorry-"

A piercing long whistle sound erupted form the glass, and the bat creature fled, like I wanted to when I heard the massive roar, or should I say roar_s_. Zoe's eyes went wide and her face paled, "This isn't good." She gulped. I looked where she was talking about, and a massive three headed monster lumbered towards us. It's skin was golden and gleaming, the sunset behind it making it glow. "Oh Minotaur Dung!" The daughter of Annabeth hissed.

I nodded, "Minotaur dung indeed, what is it?" "It's the only one of it's kind, it's a mix between the Nemean Lion and the Hyra. So apparently bad luck is inherited." I silently agreed with her, drawing my sword, "How do we kill this thing?" I demanded. Zoe was silent for a minute and we watched as it approached us slowly, "That's the thing. It hasn't been killed before." I glanced at her nervously, "Weakness?" I asked slowly, glancing from her to the creature. "It can be slow, but it's heads are wicked fast...and apparently it's stupid." I licked my dry lips, the creature was still lumbering, not moving in a straight line, "Where is it going?" I asked to myself, then it dawned on me, it hadn't spotted us yet. I grinned, "It also had terrible eyesight. Split up." I directed her to his flank while I distracted him from her.

"Hello Ugly!" I greeted him, racing towards him. He towered above me and roared raspily. I nodded, "I heard your mother was so scared at seeing your face she cried." I wasn't good taunts, I had never been one for teasing. He roared again and charged at me, one of his lion heads breathing fire. "HADES IN PINK UNDERWEAR! HOLY APOLLO'S RED COWS!" I yelled to confuse the monster as I ducked and weaved threw his legs. I couldn't see Zoe any where but I trusted her to be here somewhere.

I swung my sword into the monsters leg...and it only did a small deal of damage. "Oh gods." The monster jabbed at me, I managed to dodge that head, but the other one grasped me by my back. I swore and cussed as it dragged me from beneath it's belly. Searing, ripping pain ran down my back as it dragged me into the air. Blood began to drip onto the sand, and soon I realised, confoundedly that it was mine. The monster roared at me from another head and I whimpered at the it grabbed my arm and began to pull. It's teeth were sharp, and it wasn't helping that one had my back and the other my right arm when playing tug o war.

"NO! F*** NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULD DISTRACT HIM! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO-" I cut off Zoe's screaming as I threw my sword in coin form down the monster's right mouth. It swallowed it, not realising it would transform into a sword- it let go of my arm and slumped to the ground, dead. The other heads seemed terrified of me and dropped me to the ground. I slammed into a hard cold rock without so much of a grunt. I tried to move, but all I couldn't.

I watched at Zoe attacked it viscously and a dark figure came onto the horizon, it was Xavier of my pegasus. He zoomed over with a rope tying the head together. My vision was narrowing, and my breaths coming in gasps. "I can't kill it! I have a feeling only a son of Perseus can! Only Orion!" I heard Zoe scream. I heard footsteps and tried to keep my eyes open. "Orion! Orion!" I heard Xavier's voice echo in my head. I struggled to open my eyes and saw Zoe being attacked by the heads, still moving although tied together.

I shifted my body to stand up through sheer will power, ignoring Xavier's shocked gasp. _I am a son of Perseus, I can do this._ I told myself, repeating the mantra as a stomped towards the monster. The coin had reappeared in my pocket and I pulled it out, morphing it into the Harpe sword it was. I marched towards the creature and as it saw me it began to shrink back in fear. Zoe gasped and hurried away from me, with my body screaming in pain.

I ignored it all. All I could think was destroying this horrendous monster. I approached it and it submitted, knowing it's fate. I slashed my sword across it's necks, and the golden blood went everywhere, before turning into golden duck, a reptilian lion head all that was left. I suddenly felt the weariness in my body and bones, collapsing on the sand.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNN**


	10. Chapter 10

I seemed to fade in and out of conciousness...either that or I was dreaming.

_Apollo stood above me, feeding me nectar, "Ahh, you're awake..." He pressed a damp cloth on my head, "You've been asleep for three hours. You'll be here for another day, or until you can walk again, okay?" I couldn't say anything as darkness consumed me, yet again._

Next time I woke up Zoe was weeping softly.

"_I'm so sorry." She wept, "I thought you were so much like Ferdinand and it scared me, I was terrified. Now I know you're not, and I'm about to lose you. About to loose on of my only real friends." I moved my head, trying to sit up, but it only brought jolts of pain down my spine. I gritted my teeth and whimpered, "You're not the one in pain, so stop crying." She looked up and saw me, then glared at me, "I hate you." I grinned wryly, albeit painfully, "That wasn't what you were saying before." I placed my hand on hers, "Get..over yourself, I'll...live." She looked like she was going to say something but I faded into darkness._

The last time I woke up, Zoe was asleep on my left, Xavier asleep on a couch in the corner and Apollo was leaning against the doorway. "Finally your awake. Wake your companions and begone, I have done what I will for you because you rid my land of that horrendous creature." I nodded, "I am grateful Lord Apollo, thank you." I thanked him, my voice hoarse. He nodded, and approached Xavier shaking him awake.

I shifted up, hissing in pain, then asked softly, "Zoe?" She let go of my hand quickly and brought out a dagger and put it against my throat. Her eyes widened and she let me go, "Orion! Oh my gods! I'm sorry!" I nodded as she removed the dagger from my throat. I shrugged, "It's fine, but we need to leave." She nodded and Xavier looked appalled, but didn't voice his opinion. "Did you find the weapon?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Xavier nodded, "Inside the belly of the beast." I grinned as he helped me up, and I leaned on him, "Did you deliver it?" Zoe shook her head, "We tried to, but Ares refuses to take it unless you and I are there." I sighed, "So how long was I out?" Apollo grimaced, "Three days." My eyes flew open in shock "...But that means-" "Yes. Luckily since Ares knows where the weapon is...he can control the anger radiating all around the globe, he's just so pig-headed that he won't take the weapon back until you come with us, claiming the quest isn't finished."

I squared my jaw, "Right. Thank you Lord Apollo." I bowed low, then continued to lean on Xavier, "Sorry Xave." Xavier nodded, "It's fine." I limped to the door, which Apollo opened it for me and I smiled gratefully, "Thanks again." He snorted, "Will shall look after when you give the weapon back." I nodded, "Cool." We exited the infirmary then the Glowing Palace. "So...do you remember everything?"

I nodded, "Everything." _Even the bone-crunching snap of the jaws of the monster_, I added mentally getting onto Midnight's back. "Hey buddy." "_Hey Boss, are you alright?_" I nodded, then glanced at his black pelt, blood splattered over him. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. He snorted and nodded his head, then spread his wings and sprung into the air. "You should get some sleep. It's another half an hour to the Empire State Building, and another four to Camp after that." Zoe informed me. I nodded, "That's why you went to Apollo instead of Will?" She inclined her head, as I leaned into MidnightStreak's neck, already drifting asleep before I asked softly, "And my Aunt?" Zoe smiled, "Xavier took her to your house." I nodded.

I woke up from Sally's whinny, and blinked slowly, we where on the top of the Empire State Building. Xavier smiled at me and helped me down off my steed, making me feel slightly weak. Zoe opened the door, and we all walked into a lobby where a man was reading 'Twilight'. I cleared my throat was we approached him, "Hi, can we please get the key for the 600th floor please?"

The man didn't even look up, and told us in monotone, "There is no such thing as the 600th floo-" I whacked my hands on his desk, and he met my pissed off eyes, "You're a horrible liar, and I know for a fact there is, and I have an incredibly dangerous weapon that belongs to Ares that I need to give to him or the whole world will erupt in war and chaos." The man looked surprised and frantically passed the key to me, "Take it." I nodded in thanks and unlocked the Elevator, still leaning on Xavier.

We entered the elevator and the doors closed. "_Oh sugar sugar, oh honey honey-_" "What is wrong with the music?" Zoe sniggered. "_Baby you can drive my car, because I'm going to be a super star_." We all grinned and laughed for what seemed like days- which it had been. Soon the doors opened revealing Olympus. We all sobered as we trod through the amazing world.

Satyr's, Nymphs, Naiads, Dryads, minor gods and deities walked among the pure white streets. Xavier smiled softly, "This is amazing." I nodded, and Zoe did too. We gazed at the HUGE Palace, no GIGANTIC Palace, and entered the building. We walked along the halls and enter the main room, the doors where opened by invisible spirits- or so Zoe told me. She pulled out a long spear which she handed to me as we approached.

The room was in chaos and nobody noticed us...nobody but Nico and Perseus (who weren't part of the Olympian Council, so them being there was puzzling, then again, Annabeth was there as well). Perseus cleared his throat and looked at the others. They went silent and we approached quietly, the only sounds were our footsteps.

I exchanged a fearful look with my quest mates, and they returned the look. We soon stood near the gods, and Xavier let me go to kneel along with Zoe and I bowed as low as I could without hurting myself- which wasn't that far. Zeus gave me an annoyed glance and I told him with ire, "Sorry Lord Zeus, I would kneel, but I have two gaping wounds in my back that make me incapable to do that action." Zeus made a _hmph_ sound and told Percy, "Your son has inherited your stupid sarcastic humour, but not your idiocy it seems."

I nodded, "But if I didn't obtain it sir, why am I standing here in front of you?" Zeus' looked irrated, and his gritted his teeth, "That is the weapon." I nodded and Ares shrunk down to human size and seized it form my hand, "Thank you." He growled. I nodded as Zoe and Xavier stood up. "Is that all?" Hera demanded. I nodded, "Yes Milady." I turned on my heel and the others followed me as I stomped out of the room.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze, signalling the others to go on. They nodded, and Zoe told me softly, "I'll meet you at the Elevator." I turned around to face my father. He seemed to be searching my face for something- then crushed me into a hug, careful not to touch my wounds. He let me go, and took a step back, a big smile on his face, "You did great, you are a true hero."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The Last chapter!**

Chapter 11

"So I think you should be fine, just rest okay?" Will told me a twinkle in his eyes. I nodded, "Thank you Lor- Will." He nodded, then gestured to my bandages, "Lucky you're a guy, because with those wounds you won't want to wear a shirt." I nodded, "Thanks." I grabbed the golden shirt Apollo crafted for me after my first visit, that felt like I was wearing nothing, "I'm going to have to wash this." Will nodded, "Yes, yes you will." I waved as I trotted out of the Big House, golden shirt in hand.

I glanced down at my front, all that was left of the claw marks was a raised scar that hopefully would go away, unlike the bite marks. Zoe had left for the Summer Holiday's three months ago and I had just had a weekly check up wth Will. I wouldn't lie, I missed my friend's Xavier and Zoe. Zoe had offered for me to come but I had declined, remembering my Aunt's words,_ You can't come home Orion, I forbid you_. It was too close to home.

I hurried to dinner, not wanting to miss the food. Leon waved at me as I entered the Pavilion and I grinned, as I raced to grab a plate. I sat at my table where Horis was picking at some ambrosia. "Hey Orion." He greeted me gloomily. "Hey Horis, what's wrong?" I elbowed him in the ribs. He glanced at me, "My twin. He's near, I know it...I just can't locate him." I frowned, "Are you sure...?" He nodded, "Yeah. Yes I am."

I began to eat my burger, "Well when you find him, I better be the first to know." I stood up with my burger, "I'm going to go for a swim." My godly brother nodded his head, "Good." I walked over to Leon, "You want to go for a swim?" I asked after taking another big bite. He nodded, "Yeah sure." He stood up and stuffed his face with chips then walked beside me, "So...how are you going to swim with those bandages?"

I rolled my eyes at my friend, "My father is the god of Tides, even with that little bit I can control water. I just won't get them wet. I'm not actually going to swim, just 'relax' as Will told me." As we neared the Lake I noticed a boy with blonde hair sobbing softly. I told Leon to stand down with a look in my eyes and approached the boy.

He seemed to be trying to cry softly- or not at all. I could tell he had green eyes- it was Aaron. I crouched down beside him, wincing at the pain, "Are you alright?" He may have abandoned me when I most need a friend but I knew he had a reason, Aaron was almost as loyal as I was. Aaron didn't meet my eyes, "Sorry." He mumbled and was about to move away when my eyes flashed with annoyance, "Aaron." I growled. His eyes met mine and widened, "Orion?" He gasped, only being able to see my eyes in the darkness.

I nodded, "I'm guessing you're not alright, so next question. What's wrong?" He gulped, "Lissy, she's dead." My mouth fell open, "Your crush, she's a demigod?" Aaron nodded, "Lissy was a daughter of Piper, only three months younger than Jack." And she was Aaron's best friend and crush, I could understand why he was upset. "What happened?" I asked softly.

Aaron seemed to shift uncomfortably and I sat down cross-legged so I didn't put my wounds in any more stress. "I was called away for a quest- that's why I left- and the people I chose were Lissy and Jhon, grandson of Mars, but I was told I had to choose another member. I chose Lachlan, son of Hephaestus." "What was the quest?" Aaron's eyes were still leaking tears, but they were slowing down, "These five dwarves had stolen a precious jewel from New Rome, and we needed to retrieve it but the dwarves got violent..." "Ergh I've had enough of little dwarves." Zoe cut Aaron off. I stood up and charged at her, crushing her into a hug, a big grin on my face, "Zoe!" She hugged my back then pushed me away and I noted crestfallenly that she was an half an inch taller than me.

I stood Aaron up, "Aaron this is Zoe, Zoe this is Aaron." Aaron nodded, "What's this about the dwarves?" I rolled my eyes, "I hate them-" Zoe cut me off, "They stole my mother's invisibility cap and we-" "I." I interrupted, Zoe scowled, "Fine, Orion found it. Apparently they were annoying." I nodded, "They are liars." Aaron looked confused, "They didn't attack you? And do you know who your parent is?"

I shrugged, and Zoe smirked, "They weren't violent, they were to scared of Orion's _cursed_ sword, that has given us nothing but good luck." Aaron turned his eyes to me, "Cursed Sword?" I nodded, "_The_ cursed sword. Dad gave it too me." Aaron's eyes widened, "Cool, so did you go on a quest?" I shared a look with Zoe, "Yeah with Zoe and Xavier, we had to collect the Weapon of War." Aaron's mouth fell open as he asked, "That was you? I heard tales all about that, with the Hydra/Lion mix! Cool!" I shook my head, and pointed to my back and chest, "Not so cool-" "Lord Perseus!" He squeaked, interrupting me wide eyed. Zoe inclined her head in respect, "Perseus." My father made a face, "I hate being called by my Roman name."

"That's you're Roman name! That's why you gave me funny looks!" I exclaimed. Percy rolled his eyes, "No duh." I glared at him, "How would I know!" Zoe cleared her throat, "Oh sorry." We said in sync. "Son of Poseidon?" Percy shook his head, and sighed, "Try again." Aaron furrowed his brow in though, "Triton?" "Nope." We chorused. Realisation dawned on him, "Lord Perseus is your father?"

**A/N: How long will it take me too write the second book...give me a couple months after the first chapter please.**


End file.
